A Voice Within The Dark
by Axelai
Summary: OneShot AkuRoku. What happens when Roxas hears voices along the beach? And they seem to be coming from the dark door within the Secret Place... AkuRoku Lemons Yaoi Shonen Ai


* * *

This is a one-shot AkuRoku lemon. If anyone wants it to become a whole story, just ask. I have many ideas in store for it.

* * *

Roxas sat out on the dock on the beach, the cold air of the ocean sweeping across his face. The sunset was beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Even though he was a part of Sora, he could still leave his body anytime. He'd just appear as a glowing, incomplete figure. And right now, Sora was spending some personal time with Kairi. Like he'd want to be there to see THAT. He saw enough of it already, especially Namine's obsession with him. He just wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to get away from it all for maybe, a day or two. But how…?

Like a calling from god, he heard a soft voice behind him. "Roxas…" It spoke quietly. Roxas's head jerked around. The voice seemed to be coming from the secret place.

Roxas, realizing this was the time, ran into the secret place without hesitation. He looked around, not seeing anyone in there. He saw the large, brown door. He blinked as he stared at it, illuminated by his own glowing essence. Right now, he could not feel, nor smell, for his only sense was sight and hearing. He reached his hand out to the door, but it just went through it. Then he heard the voice again.

"Roxas…" It came from the door this time. Roxas gulped, stepping into it. His own lack of form let him walk through. As he opened his eyes, he only saw darkness. Was he possible within a rock? No, there was nothing here at all. He suddenly felt distant, like he had stepped into another world. He turned around. He saw a glowing door, the other side of the portal he had just stepped through. Then the voice spoke again. It called his name once more. It seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place how.

Then he saw it. There was something else, glowing in the distance. Eager for an escape, he ran to it. He just wanted to be set free from his daily routine as Sora. Was the answer here? Was his back door to life hidden amongst the darkness?

As he neared it, he realized it was the one who had been calling his name. It was the one he had cared for so long for. It wasn't Namine. It wasn't Kairi. It wasn't Sora, or Riku, or Hayner, Pence, Ollette. It was someone he cared for. It was some one he had waited so long to see.

Roxas's blue eyes stared forward, a smile going across his face. It was Axel, waiting right there for him. Axel grinned happily at the sight of Roxas, looking quite happy for a man with permanent tear drops on his face. He had his arms spread wide, his own unusual glow surrounding him. He was, in fact, dead after all.

Roxas attempted to hug him, his body going right through Axel. Axel just smiled, speaking. "We are ghosts, Roxas. We always will be." He turned to face Roxas.

Roxas blushed slightly. "We can't be forever. Our hearts are one, remember?"

Axel smiled. "So you do remember me this time?" He put his hands to Roxas's face, unable to feel him. But seeing his hands there made him feel better all the same. Inside, he longed to be able to feel him…to be able to touch his lips once again…just like before.

"Yes. I remembered a long time ago." Roxas went on his toes, pressing his lips to the space where Axel's lips should be. For a moment, he couldn't feel them. But after he held it, he felt the warm sensation of Axel's lips creep into him. He pulled away, slightly shocked. He no longer saw Axel glowing. Axel no longer saw Roxas glowing.

"Our hearts are one, Roxas." Axel said, slightly shocked.

"Not yet." Roxas answered, kissing Axel once more. "We just need to complete it the right way." Roxas's hands slid down Axel's chest, unzipping his cloak. The glow emitting from the door illuminated them just enough to see in this pitch darkness.

Axel smiled, his own hands attempting to remove Roxas's short-sleeved jacket. He stopped though, to let Roxas pull Axel's cloak down his arms. Topless now, Axel removed Roxas's jacket. Roxas unzipped his own shirt, letting Axel slip it down his arms. Both topless now, Axel pulled him into an embrace, kissing him once more. As their exposed chests pressed together, Axel's hands went down to Roxas's pants and unzipped them. Roxas wiggled free from them, kicking his shoes off as he did so. He pressed his revealed boxers against Axel's pants, a soft moan escaping into the kiss.

As both their breathing sped up, Axel managed to slip a hand into Roxas's pants, a hand stoking his length. Roxas let out a moan, his hands fumbling with Axel's pants zipper. Axel smiled a cat-like grin, using his free hand to unzip his own pants. Roxas kissed Axel again, breathing heavilly. In a flurry of movement, Axel had stripped and Roxas was beneath him on the cold, dark surface of the floor. Roxas shut his eyes, his lips emitting a moan of pleasure. Axel stroked his face.

"We are one." Axel said, kissing him. He pressed inside of him, his kiss passionate and loving.

Roxas cried out in a pained moan, "We are."

Axel pushed all the way into him. He stopped breifly as he pulled from the kiss. Roxas stared into his eyes, a look wanting more. Axel pulled out slowely, and then slowely pushed himself back in. Roxas shut his eyes, moaning again from pure pleasure. Axel continued his slow thrusts. He felt his lower body tense slightly, a wave of pleasure sweeping through him. Roxas cried out as he did.

As Axel reached his climax, he cried out, "I love you." Roxas replied the same as he released.

Breathing loudly, they lay motionless for several moments. Roxas broke the silence as he leaned up, kissing Axel. Into his mouth, he spoke, "I feel...complete."

Axel pulled out of him, blinking. He grabbed Roxas, pressing his head against the younger's chest. B-bmp. Axel smiled. "You are. We both are."

Saying that, he kissed his lover, a complete person for the first time in his life.

* * *


End file.
